Illegally Red
by Loufiction
Summary: Uhm first of all you need to be able to read French, then you'll need a HUGE sens of humor
1. Default Chapter

Note de Daleia : Uhm . je crois que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : désolée :p Cette fanfiction que je qualifie de « débile » a été écrite en collaboration avec Ally sur un coup de tête ( Note de Ally : Alors voilà la vérité sur Dreamland 3, la véritable histoire, refusée par la Fox. Et le premier monsieur qui se moque des femmes, qu'il fasse attention aux etoiles filantes...  
  
Disclaimer : non non non rien n'est à nous, même pas l'idée de base, c'est pour dire :p 


	2. Discussion entre un homme et une femme

La scène se déroule dans un bureau oublié du FBI, à une heure indéterminée, un jour encore moins déterminé....  
  
Un homme avec un profil distingué regarde d'une façon moqueuse une femme en train de se recoiffer.  
  
Note des auteurs : bah voui c'est bien Mulder et Scully!!!  
  
Scully tente pour la énième fois de la journée de replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Mulder la regarde et hoche de la tête, d'un air signifiant "mais lâche donc l'affaire elle va se remettre en plein milieu de ta joue dans 30 secondes!" ...  
  
Scully s'en rend compte et le regarde d'un air mauvais, d'un air qui veut dire "au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu ferais bien de venir la remettre toi- même cette fichue mèche! Ah nan c'est vrai, on doit se saouler au thé vert avant ... pfffff".  
  
Ils décident enfin de cesser leurs pensées hautement dignes de notre intérêt et se mettent à parler ....  
  
Scully : "Quoi???"  
  
Mulder : "Uh?"  
  
Scully : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça?"  
  
Mulder : "Bah je me demandais seulement si tu avais vraiment besoin de te recoiffer 36 fois par jour ... franchement c'est vraiment un truc typique de femme."  
  
Scully : "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'en suis une :/"  
  
Mulder : "Euh voui mais bon quand même ... c'est pas énervant à la longue?"  
  
Scully : "C'est le prix à payer ..."  
  
Mulder : "Mwarf ... faut pas exagérer quand même!"  
  
Scully : "De toute façon, tu ne tiendrais pas une journée dans le corps d'une femme."  
  
Mulder : "Moi? Pefeuh! Quand tu veux!"  
  
Scully : "Mwahahahhaha j'aimerais trop voir ça!"  
  
Mulder : " Quand tu veux je te dis!"  
  
Note des auteurs : il lui a dit "quand tu veux !!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Scully : "Je prends rendez-vous pour toi chez un chirurgien spécialisé?"  
  
Mulder : "Ah Ah Ah très drôle."  
  
Scully : "Nan mais franchement, je t'imagine trop en train de t'épiler les jambes ppp"  
  
Mulder: M'épiler les jambes??pffff!Facile, je le faisait déjà a Twin Peaks! ça me fait pas peur!! je suis un homme MOA!!!  
  
Scully: tu parles ouais! Et les ragnagna, tu serais capable de survir? A moins que ça t'ai déja arrivé à Twin Peaks??!!  
  
Mulder: ...  
  
Scully Ha!! monsieur le macho ne sais plus rien dire!!!!  
  
Mulder: Quand tu veux , j't'ai dit! Moi au moins j'ai pas besoin de me mettre 2 tonnes de maquillage pour paraitre beau, je le suis de nature, c'est tout! tout le monde n'a pas cette chance la!  
  
Scully:Ecoute moi, monsieur-je-suis-un-male-qui-sait-tout-faire-mieux-que- tlm!!  
  
note: je sais c'est long! p  
  
tu es au courent des etoiles filantes de cette nuit, tu sais celles que tu croyait que c'etait des petits hommes verts!!!  
  
Mulder:NAAANNNNN, c'est des gris!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mulder se met les doigts dans les oreilles et se met a chanter "jeremiah was a bullfrog" pendant que scully parle dans le vide comme une tarte!  
  
Scully: bah, gris , vert ou rouge à petit poids note: et mes chossets!!!, dsl, finte debile! et pis d'ailleurs t'es daltonien et- hééé!! mais t'arrete oui?? chante pas Jerimiah was a bullfrog!! on est dans la vf ici, enfin soit!! ecoute moi maintenant!! tu vas m'ecouter oui?? donc je disais, les etoiles filantes passent! tu sais quand il y a des etoiles filantes on doit faire un voeux et-  
  
Mulder: pppffff, les etoiles filantes?? truc de nanas encore!!!  
  
Scully: tu va te taire oui?? laisse moi finir, je te propose de...  
  
Mulder : "Tu me "proposes de ..." !!!!!!! .... oulaaaaaaaaa chaud chaud..."  
  
Scully : "On t'a jamais dit que t'était lourd?"  
  
Mulder : "Eh eh eh ... donc tu proposes de quoi ?"  
  
Scully prend une grande respiration ....  
  
Scully : "Bon, je te demande un effort d'attention, ça va c'est pas trop dur pour son cerveau de super macho man?"  
  
Note des auteurs : là vous pouvez entendre "Macho Man" des Villages People dans votre tête je parie pppp Spéciale dédicace à JSK  
  
Mulder : "Il descend de la montagneuh à chevaaaaaaaaaaal ..."  
  
Scully : "C'est ça, cause toujours ... donc, je disais, tu te rappelles ce gars qui nous a appelé parce qu'il avait cru voir un OVNI... tu lui avais dit de faire un voeu sous les étoiles filantes plutôt que de les prendre pour une soucoupe volante..."  
  
Mulder : "Il descend de la montaaaaaaagneuh à chevaaaaaaaaaaaaaal..."  
  
Scully : "Sure. Fine. Whatever....Donc, je te propose de vérifier ta théorie..."  
  
Mulder : "Voui, donc, tu proposes de ..."  
  
Scully : "On va voir si faire un voeu fonctionne. Fais le voeu de t'incarner dans le corps d'une femme pendant, disons une semaine. Et on verra si tes supers théories tiennent la route."  
  
Mulder : "A une seule solution!"  
  
Scully : "Oui bé je ne suis pas idiote non plus! Je me doute bien qu'il faudrait que ce genre de voeu stupide fonctionne!"  
  
Mulder : "Mais voui ça fonctionne! Nan, la condition c'est que tu fasses le voeu de t'incarner dans le corps d'un homme pendant la même période de temps."  
  
Scully : "Une seule petite semaine? Pefeuh, c'est rien du tout ça!"  
  
Mulder : "A la réflexion oui, les femmes sont bien connues pour être le sexe faible, une seule semaine dans un corps féminin ça n'est rien."  
  
Scully : "J'espère que si ça marche, je ne tomberai pas sur un gars qui me ferai subir des pensées aussi machistes que les tiennes!"  
  
Mulder : "Bah tu n'aurai pas à les subir puisque c'est toi qui les feras!"  
  
Scully : "Piece of cake !"  
  
Mulder : "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
Scully : "Eh Oh !!!! C'est MA réplique!!!!!"  
  
Note des auteurs : Voui madame!!! Je suis témoin c'est SA réplique!  
  
Mulder: ho bé , ça va, hein, tu va pas faire ta capricieuse!!!  
  
Scully: je suis pas capricieuse!!! bon, il est l'heure de rentrer!! c'est le grand soir, je me rejouis de te voir en jupe et hauts talons!  
  
Mulder: ouai bin, tu vera!!  
  
Mulder se leve de sa chaise, prend sa veste et sort en chantant:  
  
"je serai la plus belle pour aller enqueter ce soarrrrr!!!" il se move le popotin pendant qu'il attend l'ascenceur  
  
Scully le regarde et soupir. elle prend sa veste, son sac a main, son miroir, se remet une couche de rouge a levre, replace sa meche et s'en va chez elle! 


	3. Voeux sous les étoiles

Appartement de Fox Mulder  
  
Mulder se promène en boxers dans son appartement, il regarde son horloge , 23h26. IL regarde un film classé "cestpasamoilesvhs" quand il voit un lumière par la fenêtre.  
  
il se lève et scrute le ciel! il repense a sa discussion débile avec scully!  
  
Mulder: pfff, j'peux être une nana, je lui montrerai!  
  
à ce moment , une étoile passe dans le ciel et scintille!  
  
Appartement de Dana Scully  
  
Scully est dans son lit, elle se retourne tout le temps, elle regarde son réveil, 23h26! elle est seuls dans le noir et d'un coup, elle se fout à rire!  
  
Scully: mwahhhaaahhhaaa Mulder en femme!! si il y arrive , je me transformerai en homme!! mwarf!!!  
  
dans le ciel, une étoile passe et scintille!  
  
Appartement de Fox Mulder: le lendemain matin  
  
Mulder se réveille, il sort de son lit et se rend dans la salle de bain, quand...  
  
Mulder se réveille, il sort de son lit et se rend dans la salle de bain, quand...  
  
Mulder : "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" !!!!!  
  
Mulder ferme immédiatement les yeux, respire profondément quelques secondes et se décide à espacer les doigts de l'une de ses mains obstruant sa vision.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, les voeux aux étoiles filantes ça ne marche paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas" THIS IS NOT HAPPENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGEUH!"  
  
"Je suis roux aux cheveux longs, j'ai une p#t##n de mèche rebelle qui veut pas rester derrière mon oreille, j'ai un corps de femme et j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
C'est donc un Mulder, non seulement affolé mais passablement dubitatif qui se dirigea vers ses toilettes...  
  
"Bon, du calme du calme, des milliards de milliards de femmes font ça tous les jours... alors, euh nan, si je reste debout, ça ne va pas aller ... euh nan, si je m'assois dans ce sens, ça ne va pas aller non plus.... ah voui comme ça ... aieuh, ah voui, faut rabaisser le siège ... Damned mais qu'est- ce que c'est chiant!"  
  
Après cette terrible épreuve, Mulder se décide de regagner son lit pour tenter de dormir, chemin faisant il passe devant sa glace et s'arrête comme pétrifié sur place.  
  
"WOW" ...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Mulder étant un homme (sisi, j'ai pas été certifier mais bon on va dire qu'on part de ce principe ok?)il s'était endormi .... en caleçon ... 


	4. Réveil en fanfare

Appartement de Scully, un peu près au même moment pas franchement défini ...  
  
"Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaa mais je vais tuer quelqu'un!!!!!"  
  
Scully se leva une fois de plus en maugréant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder si l'alarme stridente qui l'avait réveillée venait toujours de la même voiture garée sous ses fenêtres.  
  
"Pinaise y'a des gens qui voudraient dormir" soupira-t-elle en se frottant machinalement les yeux. Elle décida de se faire une tasse de lait chaud en espérant que cela l'aiderait à mieux s'endormir et en priant pour que l'alarme cesse rapidement son vacarme et surtout qu'elle ne se déclenche plus.  
  
Pendant que la tasse de lait chauffait dans le four à micro-ondes, elle s'assit et mis sa main sous son menton pour l'empêcher de tomber sur la table...  
  
"Uh?????"  
  
Elle se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda comme hébétée dans le miroir qui lui offrait le reflet de ... Mulder.  
  
Elle resta sans mot pendant plusieurs minutes quand ...  
  
elle a l'envie soudain d'un besoin naturel, elle se dirige vers les toilettes et prend une grande respiration. elle abaisse son pantalon de pyjama qui lui arrivais juste en dessous des genoux et...  
  
Scully: wow!! ça c'est un homme sans commentaire!!!  
  
elle soulève la planche des wc et essaye de se débrouiller comme elle peut  
  
Scully: bon, si je me met comme ça , ça n'ira pas ... a moins que comme ça.... zuttttt!!! haaaaa voilà !!!!ho.... merde!!!  
  
Scully sort de la salle de bain, son bas de pyjama trempé et prend son téléphone, elle compose un numéro et attend.  
  
Voix: Allo  
  
Scully: Mulder, c'est moi.  
  
Mulder: qui moi?  
  
Scully: mon dieu!! c'est vraiment toi Mulder?? mais tu as ma voix!!  
  
Mulder: sans blague???? tu sais que j'avais jamais remarqué que j'avais une voix aussi sexy au téléphone! et-  
  
Scully: mon dieu, ce n'est pas un rêve!! tu es moi physiquement je suppose et je suis-  
  
Mulder: moi physiquement, tu as trouvé ça toute seule?? je me demande comme tu te débrouilles en homme, paske moi ça va super!  
  
Scully: ouais, arrête de te foutre de moi!  
  
Mulder: en passant, pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ta couleur naturelle , c'est châtain clair?je pensais qu'on se disait tous-  
  
Scully: MULDER!!  
  
Mulder: quoi?  
  
Scully: ouai bin, tu peux parler, je savais pas que tu avais des cheveux blancs!  
  
Mulder:...  
  
Scully seulement il y a un problème.  
  
Mulder: quoi?  
  
Scully: tu sais utiliser les tampons?  
  
Mulder: QUOI???????  
  
Sully: passe a la maison et je...  
  
Mulder l'interrompit : "Ne me dis pas que tu vas dire ce que je pense que tu vas dire!!!!"  
  
Scully : "Désolée ... mais tu sais, c'est une partie de la vie de femme ... ça ne dure que quelques jours, tu vas survivre?"  
  
Mulder : "..."  
  
Scully : "Muuuulder???? tu es toujours là?" 


	5. Epilation

.... suspens suspens S  
  
U  
  
S  
  
P  
  
E  
  
N  
  
S S  
  
P  
  
A  
  
C  
  
E  
  
Mulder : "Bon, j'arrive"  
  
Scully : "Attends, tant que tu y es, apporte quelques vêtements ... parce que ... enfin voilà quoi, je ne fais pas franchement la même taille que toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."  
  
Mulder : "Mouais..." Scully raccrocha et sourit. "Eh eh eh, ah on voulait être une femme hein... eh bé tu vas être gâté, niark, merci petite étoile, tu as parfaitement choisi ton moment du mois pour le transformer"  
  
Presque une heure plus tard bah voui, le temps qu'il se prépare, qu'il fasse la route..... Appartement de Scully avec le corps de Mulder. driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingeuh C'est une Scully souriante au possible qui s'approche de la porte pour l'ouvrir sur un Mulder à la mine assez déconfite. Scully : "Tu en as mis du temps"  
  
Mulder : "Eh Oh ça va hein! Le temps que je trouve quelque chose pour stopper l'hémorragie hein ..."  
  
Scully partit d'un grand éclat de rire  
  
Scully : "L'hémoragie? Mwahahahahhaha pauvre petite chose va... allez viens que je te donne de quoi la stopper"  
  
Scully se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, ouvrit un tiroir et laissa Mulder tranquille. Elle prit le sac qu'il venait de lui apporter et s'avança vers sa chambre pour se changer et préparer un sac pour Mulder.  
  
Scully : "Alors ... eh eh eh je pense que Mister Mulder va porter pas mal de jupes cette semaine, et qui dit jupe dit collants, et qui dit collants dit épilation.... NIARK NIARK NIARK... ah voui, n'oublions pas les talons hauts pour l'aider à "dominer" la situation"  
  
Elle se changea ensuite et commençait à vider le sac que Mulder lui avait apporté quand elle entendit un cri.  
  
Mulder : "Sculleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee viens m'aider!"  
  
Scully court vers la porte de la salle de bain et tente de rentrer dedans; la porte est fermé a clé. Scully: Mulder, comment veux tu que je t'aide si tu ferme la porte a clé?  
  
Mulder: non mais tu crois pas que je vais m'exhiber devant toi???!! tu n'as qu'à me dire comment faire!  
  
Scully: Mulder!!! je te fait remarqué que c'est mon corps!!  
  
Mulder: m'en fous, explique moi!  
  
Scully: bon, comme je vois que tu n'es pas décidé a me laisser rentrer, c'est très simple, avec un peu d'entraînement tu devrait y arriver!  
  
Mulder: bon t'y va ou pas???  
  
Scully: tu le prend et tu le glisse, c'est tout simple, tu y arrive?  
  
Mulder:...  
  
Scully: Mulder?? tu es toujours là?? répond moi!!  
  
Mulder: heu je crois que c'est bon!  
  
Scully: Bon je peux rentrer maintenant?  
  
Scully attend quelques secondes et entend la clé tourner dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre et Mulder apparaît, une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
Scully: tien voila tes vêtements  
  
Mulder: une jupe???  
  
Scully: voui monsieur!! une jupe et tu a intérêt a garder tes jambes serrées quand tu sera assis! et en parlant de jupe, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
  
Mulder: c'est quoi?  
  
Scully se dirige vers l'armoire situé a coté du porte serviette, elle cherche quelque chose. après quelque secondes, et sort un pot et le tend à Mulder, victorieuse.  
  
Mulder: Scully, ne me dit pas que c'est que je pense que c'est!  
  
Scully: et si!! allez! il faut souffrir pour être belle!  
  
Mulder: noooooooon!! tout mais pas ça!!  
  
Scully: tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser sortir avec des jambes poilues???  
  
Scully ouvre le pot et.... 


	6. Soirée entre hommes?

Mulder : "Huuuuuuuum ça sent bon!!!"  
  
Scully : "Oui mais ça ne se mange pas!"  
  
Mulder : "Mais de quoi je me mêle touah? Bien sûr que ça se mange pas! Je faisais juste remarquer que ça sentait bon!"  
  
Scully : "Ca va pas commencer hein! Ta mauvaise humeur du mauvais moment du mois, tu te la gardes!"  
  
Mulder : "Mais mais mais, qu'entends-je? Un discours machiste de la bouche de Dana Scully? Si on m'avait dit que j'entendrais ça un jour!!!"  
  
Scully : "Pefeuh! D'abord c'est ta bouche! Niark!"  
  
Mulder : "On se défend comme on peut ..."  
  
Scully : "Bon, alors, je te montre comment ça fonctionne ou tu veux prendre des risques et le faire tout seul??"  
  
Mulder : "Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué .... comment on sait que ça a fonctionné?"  
  
Scully : "Facile, déjà ça doit faire mal et après il n'y a plus de poils, remarque bien, quelque part, c'est le but du jeu."  
  
Mulder : "Pefeuh, je suis sûr que je ne vais rien sentir!"  
  
Scully : "C'est ça ... et la marmotte... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai envie de dormir moi, sinon demain je vais avoir des poches sous les ye... ah bé nan ... eh eh eh c'est toi qui va les avoir :ppppppp"  
  
Mulder : "Uh???"  
  
Scully : "J'attrape très facilement des poches sous les yeux quand je n'ai pas mes 8 heures de sommeil."  
  
Mulder : "Les femmes ..."  
  
Scully : "Mulder, ... tu es une femme.... enfin pour une petite semaine. C'est marrant mais pour l'instant, c'est toi qui est bien embêté, moi ça va ..."  
  
Mulder : "Attends, ça ne fait que quelques heures, reparle moi-en à la fin de la semaine ok?"  
  
Scully : "Au fait ... je pense que tu devrais rester chez moi pendant une semaine et moi j'irai dans ton appartement non?"  
  
Mulder : "Oui, c'est sûr que les voisins se poseront beaucoup moins de questions ..."  
  
Scully : "Oui, et chez toi, il n'y a pas de voitures avec une alarme qui se met à sonner au moindre coup de vent."  
  
Mulder : "Pardon?"  
  
Scully : "Non rien ... tes poissons, on les nourrit bien 1 fois par jour nan?"  
  
Mulder : "Oui, oui."  
  
Scully : "Bon bé à demain alors."  
  
Mulder : "Oui." Quelques minutes après le départ de Scully, Mulder se mit à sourire et prit son portable. Scully : "Scully."  
  
Mulder : "Beeeeeep perdu, en jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, la bonne réponse, c'est Mulder."  
  
Scully : "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
Mulder : "En VF svp."  
  
Scully : "Ouais ouais, c'est ça causes toujours..."  
  
Mulder : "Je voulais juste te prévenir que les LGM et moi, on a notre sortie mensuelle demain... amuse-toi bien, eh eh eh."  
  
Scully : "Quoi???"  
  
Mulder: ho? je t'en avais jamais parlé? tous les mois , on fait une sortie avec les LGM, convention UFO, strip-tease club, soirée video qui ne m'appartiennent pas, la routine quoi!  
  
Scully: HO!MON!DIEU! chandler binggg!dsl  
  
Mulder: t'inquiète pas! j'espère que tu as des billets verts, tu en aura besoin pour-  
  
Scully: tait toi! je ne veux pas savoir pour quoi!  
  
Mulder: puis, dis a Frohike qu'il me enfin te dois toujours le string de la strip-teaseuse qu'il m'avait volé et- Scully?? tu es toujours la?? allo???  
  
Scully a raccroché sec, choquée!  
  
Scully: Mon dieu, que vais je faire avec ces 3 geeks?  
  
Le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois, elle décroche rapidement  
  
Scully: Mulder, écoute je ne veux pas-  
  
Frohike: Mulder? ça va mec?  
  
Scully: ho salut Frohike, heu ouais ça va  
  
Frohike: tu viens toujours ce soir hein? y aura Claudia.  
  
Scully: Claudia?  
  
Frohike: ouais tu sais Claudia , la strip-teaseuse qui t'avais filé son string comme souvenir!  
  
Scully:...  
  
Frohike: hey, man? t'es toujours la??  
  
Scully: salaud!  
  
Frohike: hu?  
  
Scully: non rien, a quelle heure je dois venir?  
  
Frohike: bin comme d'hab, 21h30!  
  
Scully: ok.. il me le paiera!  
  
Frohike: tu va bien Mulder? t'es tout zarb!  
  
Scully: voui, ça va, a ce soir!  
  
Frohike: ouais @+! et n'oublie pas tes vidéos! 


	7. La fin

chez les LGM....  
  
Frohike : "Il était tout bizarre Mulder ..."  
Langly : "A mon avis il n'a toujours pas avalé le coup du string que tu lui as piqué le mois dernier."  
Frohike : "Mouais, il faudrait que je lui rapporte ..."  
  
Dans l'appartement de Scully ...  
  
Mulder : "P#t##n de tampon de beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ... bon, c'était quel tiroir déjà?"  
  
Mulder ouvrit un tiroir au hasard et tomba devant des dessous en dentelle...   
  
Mulder : "WOW, mais dites-donc, elle cache bien son jeu Miss IceQueen ... regardez-moi ça.... je me demande de quoi elle a l'air avec ça... niark je suis bête, il me suffit de les mettre pour savoir!"  
  
laissons Mulder à ses essayages et tirons le rideau sur cette journée....  
  
Bureau des X-Files, FBI le lendemain ...  
  
Scully cherchait la clé ouvrant le bureau de Mulder, enfin son bureau...  
  
Scully : "Mais au fait ... ça va être MON bureau pour la semaine ... eh eh eh ... j'en connais un qui va se payer la chaise moi!"  
  
Au loin elle entendit un cri étouffé  
  
"Saleté de talons de beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"  
  
Scully sourit et s'approcha de Mulder ... bah voui elle est douée la madame, elle a capté de suite que c'était lui  
  
Scully : "Ca va Mulder? pas trop difficile de marcher avec des talons?"   
  
Mulder : "Meuh nan, je suis sûr que je peux courir avec si je veux !"  
Scully : "J'avoue que j'aimerais voir ça ..."  
Mulder : "Ouais bon ça va, tu verras ça un autre jour..."   
  
Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau, Mulder continuait à parler ...  
  
Mulder : "Dis donc, le gars qui surveille le parking ..."  
Scully : "Ah! tu as fait connaissance avec Lourdingue Jack?"   
Mulder : "Lourd... quoi?"  
Scully : "Jack Wagner ... et ses réflexions lourdingues."   
Mulder : "Euh oui je pense que ça doit être lui ... mais tu n'as jamais voulu porter plainte pour harcèlement?"   
Scully : "Bah lui au moins c'est encore supportable ... attends de subir les réflexions de certains "collègues"..."   
  
Mulder : "Mouais ... alors au fait ... prête pour ce soir?"   
Scully : "Tutafé ... je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas ... je sais ce que c'est qu'une femme nue, j'ai gagné je ne sais combien de parties de strip poker au lycée.... je pense tenir l'alcool ...."  
Mulder : "C'est ce qu'on verra ... et tu insistes bien pour que Frohike me rendre le string hein!"  
Scully : "Voui voui ..."  
Mulder : "Tiens en parlant de string .... il est drôlement bien fournit ton tiroir de salle de bain ..."  
Scully : "Mulder !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu as fouillé!"  
Mulder : "Rho ... comme si tu n'avais pas fait la même chez moi!"   
Scully voulant changer de sujet : "Au fait, ma mère va t'appeler dans la journée ... réunion paroissiale chez elle ce soir pour préparer la vente de gâteaux pendant les vacances de Noël ... j'avais promis de l'aider..."  
Mulder : "Grumpfff..."  
Scully : "Je savais que tu adorerais je suis sûre que tu passeras une soirée magique "  
  
DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGEUH   
  
c'est le téléphone sisi!!!!  
  
Scully : "Scu ..lder."  
Skinner : "Mulder?"  
Scully : "Oui."  
Skinner : "Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bu avant d'écrire votre dernier rapport de frais mais je veux des explications dans mon bureau maintenant!"  
Scully : "Oui Monsieur, j'arrive."  
  
Scully tua Mulder du regard et Mulder fit l'innocent.  
  
Mulder : "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Walternounet?"  
Scully : "Ton dernier rapport de frais ça te dit quelque chose?"   
Mulder : "Oula, je connais quelqu'un qui va se faire botter les fesses!"  
Scully : "Ca n'est pas juste!"  
Mulder : "Eh oh ça fait partie de l'échange hein!!!"   
Scully : "Ah bé nan alors! Ca fait partie de toi! Echanger son corps avec le corps d'un homme passe encore, mais subir les engueulades de Skinner à ta place!"  
Mulder : "Bon courage ..."  
Scully : "La ferme!"  
  
A l'entrée du bureau de Skinner ... Kimberly sort du bureau et fait un signe à Scully d'entrer ...  
  
Kimberly en murmurant au moment où Scully passe ... "Bon courage Foxounet..."  
  
Scully en pensant : "Mais elle m'a mis une main au fesse cette cochonne!!!"  
  
Skinner : "Asseyez-vous Mulder ...."  
  
Scully s'installe dans le fauteuil, les jambes croisées.  
  
Skinner: agent Mulder, je voudrai savoir si c'est une plaisanterie.  
Scully: une plaisanterie??  
Skinner: ce que vous avez ecrit dans votre rapport, c'est de l'humour n'est pas??  
Scully: heu pouvez vous me rafraichir la memoire?  
Skinner: si vous voulez; je cite "cette personne a le dons de voir a travers les vetements des femmes et se faisait passer pour un aveugle pour sentir les "pasteques" dans les supermarchés hein MaRiNa )) et -  
Scully: ja voui, je me souvient, je suis desolé, ce raport est denué de toute rigueur scientifique, je le reecrirait et je-  
Skinner: agent mulder, vous vous senter bien?  
Scully: biensur, je peux disposer?  
Skinner: heu biensur  
  
Scully se leve et se dirige vers la porte dans une demarche tres feminine.   
Elle sort du bureau et vois kimberly la fixer avec des yeux de cabiaux frits.  
  
Kimberly: ça va foxounet?  
elle tape encore sur les fesses de scully, scully lui attrape le poignet fermement.  
Scully: pas touche, il est a moi ok!!?? heu je veux dire mes fesses sont a moi!  
Kimberly: tu va bien, tu es sur?  
Scully oui oui, bon a  
  
Scully rentre dans l'ascenceur remplis de femmes, elle sent une main sur ses fesses, elle se retourne violement.  
  
Scully: non mais c'est une manie chez vous???!!!  
  
Les femmes font semblant de rien, scully arrive au sous sol, elle sort rapidement pour ne plus etre à coté des furies.  
elle arrive dans le bureau et vois mulder assis sur sa cahise.  
  
Scully: ho mon dieu!!! MULDER!  
  
Mulder tombe presque de sa chaise, il se leve d'un bon  
  
Scully: seigneur mulder!! Comment oses tu??  
Mulder; qu'est qu'il y a encore??  
  
Scully se raproche de mulder et lui souleve sa jupe.  
  
Scully: CA!!!  
  
Un joli porte jartelle rouge fait son apparition en dessous de la jupe de mulder, en dentelle biensur!  
  
Scully:Mulder!!! Pourquoi tu as mis ça??? Si au moins tu te mettais comme il faut sur une chaise ,mais non!!!  
  
a ce moment la comme par hasard skinner rentre dnas le bureau!   
Skinner: Agent Mulder, Scully mais ...  
  
Scully, rouge comme une moitié de sedanais se retourna vivement et fit face à Skinner ...  
  
Skinner: "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce bureau??? Et depuis quand ... paske bon j'ai parié que vous le faisiez pendant la pub depuis au moins la saison 6 donc voilà je voulais savoir... enfin .. euh... c'est contraire au réglement!!! vivi voilà, c'est ça que je voulais dire, c'est pas bien!!! PAS BIEN DUTU!!!"  
  
Mulder : "Euh ..."  
Scully : "C'est à dire que ..."  
  
Skinner : "Bon depuis la saison 6 ou pas?"  
  
Mulder : "Vivi."  
  
Skinner : "Niark j'ai gagné !!! Faut que je vois Kersh il me doit des tunnes!"  
  
Mulder et Scully se regardèrent ne sachant que dire après le départ de Skinner ...  
  
Mulder : "Mais de quoi il parle???"  
Scully : "A mon avis il a encore abusé du géranium ...Bon tu l'enlève ce porte-jaretelle?"  
Mulder : "Bah pourquoi il est beau je trouve ..."  
Scully : "Grumpf, j'ai pas l'habitude de porter ça au bureau!!! Tu m'enlève ça tout de suite!"  
Mulder : "Voui ça je m'en serai apperçu!"  
Scully : "Kouah????????? Paske Mossieur tient une liste des dessous que je porte au bureau??? Et les mains aux fesses que tu te prends dans l'ascenseur ou par la secrétaire de Skinner, tu les comptabilises aussi? Uh???"  
Mulder : "Uh ... je ne vois pas dutu de quoi tu parles..."  
Scully : "C'est ça ... et la marmotte ..."  
  
Plus tard .... en bref je n'ai plus d'idées pour la journée de boulot  
  
DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGEUH vivivi c'est encore la sonnette de l'appart de Scully  
  
Mulder s'approche de la porte et regarde dans le tit trou pour voir qui est derrière ...  
  
"Dana?"   
  
Mulder : "Mme Scu ... euh maman? entre ..."  
Mme Scully : "Tu vas bien?"  
Mulder : "Oui oui "  
Mme Scully : "Bon tu es prête? Tu as pris toutes des choses de la liste?"  
Mulder : "Euh nan je n'ai pas eu le temps, le boulot toujours le boulot qu'est que tu veux ..."  
Mme Scully : "Ok ça n'est pas grave, on va voir ce que tu as dans ta cuisine où ranges-tu tes livres de recettes???"   
Mulder : "Euh ... dans un tiroir .... je pense..."  
  
Même moment chez Mulder ...  
  
TOCTOCTOCTOCOOOOOOC variante du DRIIIIIIIINGEUH  
  
Scully : "Damned ... ils sont déjà là ..."   
Frohike : "Oh Mulder t'es là???"  
Scully : "Ouais j'arrive ..."  
  
Dans la chose qui sert de moyen de transport aux Lone Gunmen ....   
  
Frohike : "Tiens mon pote, je sais que tu y tiens alors je te le rends ..."  
Scully : "Un string??? Ah voui le string !!!!"  
  
Pendant ce temps là chez Scully ......  
  
Maggie: dana? ou ranges le sucre? je ne le trouve pas  
Mulder: si je le savais!  
Maggie: pardon? tu disais?  
Mulder: heu, je-  
Maggie: ho je l'ai!  
Mulder: ouf!  
  
Maggie fixe mulder un moment avec son paquet de sucre, mulder commence a se sentir incofortable.  
  
Maggie: quand va tu arreter de vivre comme ça?  
Mulder: comment?  
Maggie: comme une celibataire endurcie, il te faut un homme ma cherie,quelqu'un qui pour veieller sur toi!  
Mulder: mais je-  
Maggie: ne me parle pas de mulder, je sais qu'il veielle sur toi mais vous devriez vous bouger un peu tout les 2!  
Mulder: je comprend pas,-  
Maggie: on ne ment pas a sa mere!! si tu continue , je vais te le prendre , j'ai peut etre l'air de sa mere mais il ne me laisse pas indifferente et-  
  
que va repondre mulder? que va t-il se passer ensuite?? reponse dans le prochain post!!!  
  
chez les LGM!  
  
Scully : "Un string??? Ah voui le string !!!!"  
  
scully prend le string de cuir rouge par le bout des doigts, visiblement degoutée.  
  
Scully: hem, merci, c'esst tres gentil de me le rendre, sinon y a quoi au programme ce soir?  
Frohike: comme d'habitude mulder! tu te sent bien? tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette  
Scully: vivi je me snet bien!bon a qu'elle heure elle arrive ?  
Frohike: claudia? maintenant!  
  
toctoc (c qqun qui toque a la porte!)  
Frohike ne tiens plus en place, il se depeche de defaire tout les verou et ouvre la porte a une nana disons pam anderson le retour!  
une grande blonde, une poitrine pire que 2 airbags , des levres gonflé et des vetement encore plus petit qu'un bikini!  
  
claudia: hooo! foxy cheri!! tu es la!!! hooo? que vois je? tu as toujours mon petit cadeau de la dernier fois, hein coquin?  
Scully: je...  
  
Appartement de Scully :  
  
Maggie : "Je plaisantais bien sûr ... je ne ferais pas ça à ma propre fille tout de même!"  
Mulder : "Ouf.. euh oui bien sûr."  
Maggie : "Bon maintenant qu'on a tout, on peut y aller."  
Mulder : "Y aller?"  
Maggie : "Mais à la réunion bien sûr! Tu es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ma chérie?"  
Mulder : "Ah voui, euh oui tout roul... euh tout va bien ))))"   
  
Chez les LGM ...  
  
Frohike : "Le string le string le string !!!! WOWOWOWOWOW le striiiiiiiiiiiiiingeuh!"  
Scully, beaucoup plus mesurée ... : "Ouais le string!"   
Claudia : "Alors il est pour qui cette fois-ci le string???? Foxounet??? Ou Melvinounet???"  
Frohike : "Moooooooooooooooooouah!!!!"  
Scully : "Bah autant le donner à Frohike, il va me le piquer et me le confisquer tout le mois de toute façon ..."   
Frohike : "Même pas vrai d'abord!"  
Claudia : "Allez zou! le stringeuh!"  
Frohike : "WOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."  
Langly : "Un de plus dans ta collection, cochon!"  
Scully : "Pinaise mais ça doit être un boulot fou de s'épiler comme ça! Vous allez où paske c'est drôlement bien fait!!!"  
Frohike : "Uh?"  
Langly : "Uh?"  
Byers : "Uh?"  
Claudia : "Uh?"  
Scully : "Uh ... nan rien ... disons que euh .... hahem ... euh ... beh ... elle est vachement mieux epilée que moi.. euh .. Moyra ... la fille que je vais voir euh des fois... enfin pas souvent hein! enfin voilà quoi c'était juste une réflexion quoi! Mais arrêtez de me mater comme ça! Regardez plutôt l'autre cochon avec son string à plumes dans les mains!"   
  
Maison de Maggie Scully :  
  
Maggie : "Bien nous sommes donc tous là, nous pouvons commencer "  
Kathie : "Danaaaaaaaaaa Quelle joie de te revoir Alors toujours pas mariée?"  
Mulder : "Euh bah nan."  
Kathie : "Rho bé et le gars que tu avais rencontré ... comment il s'appelle déjà ...."  
Mulder, à tout hasard ... : "Fox?"  
Kathie : "Meuh nan pas ton aveugle-narcissique-egocentrique-macho, vivement-qu'il-se-décide-à-te-sauter-dessus de gars qui te sert de partenaire au boulot, l'autre là .... rhaaaaaaa comment c'était déjà .... ah voui, Mike!"   
Mulder : "Mike? Ah voui, Mike ... disons que le charmant-intelligent-beau-comme-un-dieu-maaaaaagnifiquement-bien-fait de gars qui me sert de partenaire m'intéresse beaucoup plus!"   
Kathie : "Mwahahahhaha on t'y prend! Bon bé les filles, nous n'avons plus qu'à remettre l'opération kidnappage-de-ton-partenaire-et-sequestration-de-vous-deux jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez ..."  
Mulder : "Euh c'est pour quand??????"  
Kathie : "Eh bé !!! La dernière fois que j'ai fait cette plaisanterie, tu es montée sur tes grands chevaux et c'était limite si tu ne m'as pas récité le réglement interne du FBI!"  
Mulder : "Je t'ai eue !!! Evidement ça n'est pas bien du tout !!! Pas bien! même avec modération !!!"  
Kathie : "Uh?"  
Mulder : "Nan rien, bon maman ... on commence la réunion???"   
  
Entre un gars ayant environ la trentaine ...   
  
Le-gars-ayant-environ-la-30aine : "Danaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chérie!!!"  
Mulder : "Ehhhh euh ... toi ))"  
Le-gars-ayant-environ-la-30aine : "Ca va?? Tu ne m'as pas rappelé après notre soirée vilaine !"  
Mulder : "Euh nan ... j'avais beaucoup de boulot."  
Kathie : "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiike !!! On parlait justement de toi avec Dana ))"  
Le-gars-ayant-environ-la-30aine : "C'est vrai ça???"  
Mulder-gros-jaloux : "Oui, on te comparait avec mon partenaire et non moins beau-gars-mignon."   
Le-gars-ayant-environ-la-30aine-gros-jaloux-aussi : "Ah voui .... lui...."  
  
Chez les LGM :  
  
Frohike : "Rhaaaaaaaaa merdum j'ai encore perdu ..."  
Scully : "Le caleçon le caleçon !!!!"  
Frohike : "Grumppppppf c'est vraiment pas drôle ... t'as pris des cours depuis le mois dernier??? T'as tout juste enlevé une chaussette!" Ogourietz j'essaye de te la récupérer promis!  
Scully : "Eh eh eh qu'est-ce qu'on se marre!!!!!"  
Claudia : "Il fait chaud ici, je ne perds pas assez moi!"  
Langly : "Fallait pas remettre tes fringues chérie!"   
Frohike : "Elle n'a pas tout remis, j'ai encore le string!"  
Scully : "Mwahahhahaha encore gagné !!! J'adore le strip poker ... Byers ... la cravate la cravate!!!!"  
Frohike : "Bon... si on passait à ta collection de vidéos Mulder???"  
  
Mulder-gros-jaloux : "Oui, on te comparait avec mon partenaire et non moins beau-gars-mignon."   
Le-gars-ayant-environ-la-30aine-gros-jaloux-aussi : "Ah voui .... lui...."  
  
Mulder-super-mege-giga-jaloux: vi lui!!!!  
  
MIke s'approche de mulder et tente de l'ambrasser  
  
Mulder: he??!! pas fou non???!! lache moi!!!  
Mike: mais je-  
Mulder: y a pas de "mais" du me fout la paix et tu enleve la main de mes fesses ok???!!!  
Mike: Dana, je, je pensais que tu voulais aller plus loin, tu m'avait dit que-  
Mulder: Hé bé non!!! qui t'as dit de penser d'abord, hein???   
Mike: c'est juste-  
Mulder: nan mais tu me laisse, voui???!!  
Mike: ne me dit pas que c'est fini entre nous???  
Mulder: paske ça avait commencé??!!  
  
sustens sustens  
  
Chez les LGM  
  
scully: collection de video?? ha vi!! heu, bin , elles sont dans mon sac a main.  
Frohike: ton sac a main??? t'es sur que tu va bien???  
Scully: heu, non mon sac a video, heu, c comme ça que je l'appelle, hem, enfin soit!  
  
Scully se leve et va prendre les video, elle en prend une et le met dans le magneto. le film commence.  
  
Frohike: steel magniola??????  
Sculy: bin quoi? c'est bien je trouve )  
Claudia: masi c'est un film de nunuche!! ça me donne pas cho ce genre de film!!!  
  
Scully: heu , je plaisantais, hem, biensur  
Frohike: bon c'est pas grave, langly va prendre la cassettes special-mulder-pour-scully!  
  
scully: hu?????!!!!keske c'est????  
Frohike: t'es malade, mulder???!! c'est ton film X preferé depuis 8 ans!!!  
  
Scully prend la boite, elles fait des grands yeux en lisant le titre "redheads"!  
  
Après 10 minutes de film ...  
  
Frohike : "Bé Mulder, pourquoi tu fermes les yeux????"   
Scully : "Euh .... c'est ... pour... euh ... intérioriser ! Voilà ! C'est de l'interiorisation d'images, je le connais tellement par coeur ce film ..."  
Langly : "C'est clair!"  
Frohike : "Ouais je vois le truc ... c'est pour mieux te représenter Scully hein? Gros cochon!"  
Scully : "Mais euh! Même pas vrai d'abord!!!"  
  
Chez Maggie Scully ...  
  
Mike-le-vilain-Mossieur-qui-saute-sur-Mul..dy : "Mais Dananounette!"   
Mulder-qui-veut-po-k-Mike-saute-sur-Scul-der : "Pas touche! Couché!"   
  
Maggie-qui-sauve-la-situation : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"  
Mulder : "Il fait rien que m'embéter !"  
Maggie : "Mike .. je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu rentres chez toi."  
Mike-dégoûted-de-la-life : "Mais mais mais!!!!"  
Mulder-MDR : "T'as entendu la madame? Y'a pas de mais mais mais qui tienne! Rentre chez toi!"  
Mike-bouhouhouh : "On s'appelle?"  
Mulder-Mwahahha : "Ouais c'est ça ..."  
  
Back chez les Lone Gunmen ...  
  
Frohike rangeant la vidéo ... : "Tu es resté drôlement silencieux Mulder."  
Scully : "Je t'ai dit que j'intériorisais!!!"  
Frohike : "Mouais ... Bon, on file au club?"  
Scully : "Au club? Mais je croyais que c'était fini moi!"   
Langly : "Nope, spécial bonus pour Muldy ..."  
Scully : "Oulalalalalala."  
Byers : "Tu peux le dire."  
  
Le lendemain au bureau ...  
Mulder vient d'entrer, il porte une jupe qui est mise de travers, il a une échelle à la jambe droite et manque de se tordre la cheville ...  
Mulder : "Scully?"  
Scully : "Aieuh !!! ma tête !!!"  
Mulder : "Tu as passé une bonne soirée ??"  
Scully : "J'ai trop bu ..."  
Mulder : "Mwahahahahhahahahaha Dana Scully qui boit mwahahhahahahaha"   
Scully : "En l'occurence c'était toi ... au fait, j'ai bien peur que l'opinion que Cynthia a de toi soit descendue en flèche ... par contre Scott a l'air de bien t'apprécier ..."   
Mulder : "Quoi????"  
Scully : "Niark! Au fait, Mulder ... quand on met des collants, on s'épile avant ... regarde moi ça ce travail! C'est ni fait ni à faire tout ça!"  
Mulder : "Uh voui mais ça doit faire mal! Y'a pas un moyen de ..."  
Scully : "Qu'entends-je???? On aurait peur mossieur macho man?? Peur d'une toute pitite épilation de rien du tout???"  
Mulder : "Même pas peur!!!"  
Scully : "Oh bé alors on va le faire de suite "  
Mulder : "UH???"  
Scully : "Voui mossieur, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais des fois pendant la pause de midi quand je remets une jupe ????"  
Mulder : "Tu fais ça ici?????? Là dans mon bureau???? Mais c'est dégueulasse !!!"  
Scully : "Grumpfff en l'occurence c'est MON bureau au moment présent!"   
Mulder : "Voui mais..."  
Scully : "Y'a pas de mais qui tienne! Zou en culotte et que ça saute!!!!"  
mulder: heu je veux bien me mettre en culotte mais...heu...j'ai comme qui dirai oublié d'en mettre une...et...hem  
scully: pas grave , je- QUOI????  
mulder: heu , be vi, c'est a dire que, je -  
scully: dis plus! rien!!  
scully se dirige vers un tiroire dans le fond de la piece et sort quelque chose de rouge.  
mulder: hu?? tu as des soutifs au bureau???!!! comment ça se fait que je les ai jamais remarqué???  
scully: bah le jour ou tu t'interessera am oi tu vera!bon enfile ça!!   
scully attend que mulder l'enfile il ne bouge pas  
mulder: nan mais tu va pas me matter pendant que je me change encore??pervert!!  
scully: tu peux parler monsieur "redhead", hein!! tes cachoteries avec les LGM!!!  
mulder: grumbl!! retourne toi et on en parlera apres!  
scully se retourne et attend , elle entend courir et apres un grand "slashhhhhh" (ou un autre truc, c'est a vous de voir!) suivi d'n rugissement!  
conner de talons!!!  
scully: alors mulder, on voulait s'enfuire?? hein? peur de parler de tes "redheads"?  
mulder: heu, bon ecoute je  
Scully : voui ??  
Mulder : euh...au fait, si t'as des tites culottes, t'aurais po un pantalon des fois?  
Scully : oula nan; mossieur a décidé de mettre une jupe alors mossieur doit en accepter les conséquences ...  
Mulder : fait chier ....  
Scully : uh?  
Mulder : nan rien ...  
Scully : alors ... même pas peur hein ??? mwahahahhahaha  
Mulder : damned dans quoi je me suis fourré ???  
Scully : cire froide? cire chaude? épilateur?  
Mulder : uh, t'as pas un rasoir????  
Scully : oulalalalala mais nan mossieur !!! Quand on se trgue de pouvoir être une femme on assume !!!  
Mulder : mais je ...  
Scully : alors ?  
Mulder : bah va pour la cire ...  
Scully : chaude ou froide ???  
MUlder : euh ...  
Scully : alors?  
MUlder : va pour chaude ...  
Quelques minutes plus tard ...  
Mulder : mwahahahha ça chatouille  
Scully : eh eh eh ça va pas chatouiller longtemps tu vas voir  
Mulder : mwarf c'est ça qui est censé faire mal ??? Pefeuh c'est un tit peu chaud, s'en est même agréable ...   
Scully : eh eh eh tu va voir  
QUelques minutes plus tard  
Scully : bon ça doit être froid let's go ... t'es prêt?   
MUlder : moui  
Scully : quelque fois quand tu cries un grand coup ça fait passer la douleur ... en tout cas prends une grande respiration ...  
MUlder : uh?  
Scully : un deux trois  
MUlder : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEUH MAIS T'ES MALADE ???????   
Scully : eh eh eh et ça n'est que le début faut finir la jambe !  
Mulder : nan mais ça va pas ??? File moi un rasoir et plus vite que ça!  
Scully : no no no no no no no c'est comme ça que ça doit être fait, je suis sûre que ta pin-up rousse préférée ne crie même pas en s'épilant !  
Mulder : mouais bon ça va hein!  
Scully : allez on continue  
MUlder : AAAAAAAAAIEUH MAMANNNNNNNNNN  
Scully : c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me marre en m'épilant !!!  
  
Quelques heures plus tard ...  
Scully : rho quand même, tu vas pas en faire un fromage!  
Mulder : eh oh ça va hein! j'ai mal au ventre moi!  
Scully : pov tite chose va .. ça te le fera une fois dans ta vie, moi c'est tous les mois depuis que j'ai 13 ans !  
Mulder : pffffffffffffff  
Le soir ...  
Appartement de Fox Mulder :  
Scully : grumpfffff mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien mettre son papier ???? faut que je finisse ce rapport moi !  
Scully se leva de la chaise du bureau de Mulder après avoir vainement regardé dans tous les tiroirs ...  
Scully : nan mais c'est pas possible de vivre dans un binz pareil! Mais je vais lui ranger ça moi madame !!! Nan mais je rêve !!!! Keske ce paquet de papier toilette vient faire sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ??? Et ces traces de sctoch sur son carreau !!! RHHHHHHA et on s'étonne que mossieur soit encore célibataire! Bé avec des habitudes comme ça .... pfffffffffffff   
Appartement de Dana Scully .... même heure  
Mulder : FAAAAAAAIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM miam time frigo powaaaaaaa ... Euh??? pas de petit plat tout préparé ????? AAAAARG ... congelo powa alors !!!! OH BE LA !!! pas de tit plat tout prêt congelé non plus ! Mais keskelle mange ??? Keskessekessadonk? Des haricots verts ?? Ca existe encore ??? Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeurk !  
Bon bé ce soir c chinois powa moi je dis !!!!  
  
Appartement de FOx Mulder ...  
Scully : bon! on y voit un peu plus clair maintenant ... je vais nourrir ses poissons tient ... euh bé ... y sont où ses poissons ??? youhou ??? Bé !Plus de poissons ??? Bon ... euh quoi d'autre ? A voui ... sa chambre ...  
Appartement de Dana Scully  
Mulder : miammmmmm chinooooooooois , oups y'a un ravioli aux crevettes qui est tombé par terre ...  
  
Le lendemain matin, appartement de Dana Scully :  
"dring"   
Mulder : "Grumpfff dodo powaaaa!"  
"driiiiiiiiing!"   
Mulder : "Grumpffffffeuh ! DODO POWA !!!"  
« Dring »  
Mulder : "Mais euh! pfffff j'arrive!"  
Scully : "Ah quand même! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kesskeusseke-cette-tache-là-sur-mon-tapis?"  
Mulder : "Une tache? Ouca???"  
Scully: "Lààààààà juste à côté de la tite table!"  
Mulder : "Oups euh c'est euh ... ahem .. disons que bé euh .. au fait kessekeutufélà?"  
Scully : "Eh oh hein chuis encore chez moi!"  
Mulder : "pfff"  
Scully : "Je suis venue chercher des crèmes paske ta peau est déshydratée .."  
Mulder : "KOA? Tu vas mettre des "crèmes" sur MA peau? Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête???"  
Scully : "En tout cas toi t'es pas bien dans ta peau! Ah voui il me faut du concombre aussi"  
Mulder : "Et de la vinaigrette nan?"  
Scully : "Mulder ... shut up!"  
Plus tard ... appartement de Fox Mulder ....   
"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"   
Scully : "Je réponds po powa"  
«DRING »  
Scully : "Je réponds po POWA !"  
« Dring »  
Scully : "Mouais bon j'arrive ....."  
Frohike : "Hey man tu .... mais!"  
Scully : "Quoi???"  
Frohike : "Rassure moi ... t'es conscient que tu as la face tartinée de crème et des rondelles de concombre partout sur toi???"   
Scully : "Euh ...."  
  
Scully : "Euh voui ... c'est que je suis pas seule là, y'a Britney qui m'attends dans la chambre et euh .. bé euh disons qu'on s'amuse comme on peut hein, vala quoi .. bye!"  
"Boing" fit la porte se refermant sur le nez de Frohike.  
"Uh???" fit Frohike en se frottant le nez.  
Scully : "Et merde ... m'enfin je m'en suis bien tirée moi eh eh eh "  
Appartement de Dana Scully  
Mulder : "Mwaha mwaha cette tête de Scully sur cette photo! mwahahahahahahaha !!!!"  
Driiiiiiiiiing   
Mulder : "Pffffff c'est qui?"  
Bill : "C'est Bill"  
Mulder : "Et merde ..."  
Bill : "Uh?"  
Mulder : "Uh nan rien j'ai euh attends j'arrive."  
Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur un Mulder mal coiffée (bah voui au féminin, c'est Scully) la table de salon est jonchée de restes de repas chinois, d'albums de photos ouverts, de canette de bière, de graines de tournesol éparpillées ça et là ... enfin vous voyez le tableau, un petit bordel made in Mulder  
Bill : "Je te dérange?"  
Mulder murmurant : "Nan à peine... Mais nan pas dutu, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"  
Bill : "Que tu démissionnes du FBI bien sûr! c'est toujours le motif de mes visites! On dirait que tu ne me connais pas Dana!"  
Mulder : "Je ne démissionnerai pô du FBI! NA!"  
Bill : "Damned encore raté! Mais je reviendrais!!!!!!!"   
Mulder : "Ouais c'est ça reviens ...."  
Bill : "Au revoir tite soeur de mouah."  
Mulder : "Sure. Fine. Whatever... bon faut que j'aille sauver Willy moi ..." comprenne qui pourra  
Appartement de Fox Mulder  
Scully : "Nan mais je rêve là! Mais il garde VRAIMENT n'importe quoi ce gars! Mais il faut prévenir l'agence de santé publique, y'a un vrai microcosme de bactéries qui se développe dans son frigo! Bon maintenant qu'il est vide, un bon coup de désinfectant là dedans et passons aux placards ..."  
Quelques minutes plus tard ...  
Scully : "Ah ... 'fectivmin ... je me demande s'il est au courant que les placards de la cuisine sont fait pour y entreposer de la nourriture et de la vaisselle ... Tient une vidéo qui n'est pas à lui ... Bon bé je sens que je vais devoir faire des courses moi si je veux survivre dans cette jungle hostile qu'est son appartement ..."  
Bureau de Fox Mulder au FBI un jour que je sais plus quel jour c'est en fait paske j'ai pas tout suivi ....  
  
Mulder : "Atchaaaaaaaaaaa"  
Scully : "Voilà ce qui arrive aux femmes qui ne mettent pas de petites culottes sous leurs jupes ..."  
Bulder : "Pfffftchoum ... meuh ... j'ai un rhube ..."  
Scully : "T'es au courant qu'avec une jupe on met des collants ou des bas pour ne pas avoir trop froid?"  
Bulder : "T'es au courant que c'est vachebent vi il a un rhube on vous dit! sensible c'est trucs là? Il suffit que j'en chope un pour que ça file!"  
Scully : "Kwa? T'as filé tout mes collants??? AAAAAAAAAH t'vas m'en payer des nouveaux touah!"  
Bulder : "Pffff essayez de vous habiller correctebent et voilà cobbent on vous encourage ..."  
Scully : "Rassure-moi ... t'as bien une culotte là?"   
Bulder : "Voui badabe! Une belle culotte avec de la dentelle noire et tout et tout."  
Scully : "Oui bon ça va hein! Je connais mes sous-vêtements quand même!"  
Bulder : "Bah pas celle-là, je l'ai achetée hier! AH!"   
Scully : "Oh My Charles comprenne qui pourra!!!"  
Bulder : "Eh voui ... et bêbe que je suis sûr que j'ai un beilleur goût que toi en batière de petite culotte"   
Scully : "Bah quand on voit le nombre impressionnant de vidéos qui ne sont pas à toi et qui sont disséminées un peu partout dans ton appart ... on ne s'en étonne pas! AH AH!"   
Bulder : "Kwa??? Tu fouilles??? Oh bé là!"  
Scully : "Quand on veut survivre chez toi et qu'on veut manger, faut effectivement fouiller et s'armer de patience! Mais où tu caches ta bouffe?"  
Bulder : "Dans bon répertoire téléphonique à "C" cobbe "chinois", ou à "P" cobbe "pizza"."  
Scully : "Mais qu'il est drôle!"  
Bulder : "En parlant de fouiller ... t'es consciente que t'as des cadeaux de Noël cachés dans ton placard?"  
Scully : "Je t'interdit de fouiller!"  
Bulder : "Je cherchais à banger"  
Scully : "Y'a pas de bouffe dans le placard de ma chambre mossieur!"   
Bulder : "Bah boi j'en bets des fois ..."  
Scully : "Admettons, et alors? ça te pose problème?"   
Bulder : "Bah on est quand bêbe en juillet..."  
Scully : "Voui mais moi mossieur j'aurai tous les cadeaux qu'il me faut pour Noël!"  
Bulder : "Cette febbe est folle!"  
Scully : "Pefeuh!"  
Bulder : "Et le pire c'est que y'avait bêbe pô de cadeau pour boi "  
Scully : "Kwaaaaaaaa ???? t'as ouvert les cadeaux??? "  
Bulder : "Euh ... boi? bêbe pô vrai!"  
Scully: t'as ouvert mes cadeaux!!!!!  
bulder: naaan, enfin.. heu... juste un peu....  
scully: ... bon je part!!  
bulder ouai, c'est ça!!  
dans l'appart de mulder  
le repondeur fait bipbip et la tite lumiere brille! scully appuie sur la tite lumiere  
message: foxy? c'est diana à l'appareil! comment tu va mon tit renard-que-z-aime-a-la-folie? ne me dit pas que tu m'a deja oublié?   
scully: grrreuuu, encore elle!  
message: je vais venir cette apres midi te rendre visite! bailleuu  
scully: HU!!?? la dinde debarque??!!! grrr.. une minute bipbip, (temps de reflxionement) niark niark niark!  
(pour des raisons evidentes, je ne devoilerai pas ce qui se passe, tout ce que je veux bous dire c que elle a un rire demonique en pensant a virer fowley de chez et--- heu j'en dit trop la!)  
scully: viens ma petite viens.. mwahahaha!! mwahaha (note: c le rire du dr denfer de austin powers! avouez que ça le fait  
scully part chez elle (ouai, son vrai appart!)  
appart de scully.  
Scully ouvre la porte, bulder est endormi sur le canapé, un film-qui-sont-tous-a-frofro passe a la télé ...  
scully est degoutée et va dans sa chambre, prend des fringues dans ses tiroirs du maikehup et retourne dans la grotte ou plutot l'appart de mulder  
scully: mwahahah mwahahaha  
appart du mulder!  
scully enfile les fringues (un zolie robe, des noeuds dans les cheveux) et se met du maikeup quand un toctoc s'entend!  
scully: j'arrive niark niark ( tout bas , tres bas) c la surprise de sa vie!! hehe apres , baille baille diana! mwahahahah  
scully ouvre la porte  
qqun: agent mulder?!!!  
Scully : "Euh non, je suis sa soeur."  
qqun : "Mais je croyais qu'elle était portée disparue!"   
Scully : "Euh en fait je suis sa deuxième soeur, il a tellement été traumatisé le pauvre garçon qu'il oublie quelques fois qu'il a une seconde soeur Je peux vous aider?"   
qqun : "Euh nan je repasserai ..."  
Scully : "C'est ça bye."  
TOC TOC TOC ...  
Scully : "C'est qui?"  
Diana : "C'est moi Foxinounet d'amûûr"  
Scully : "Eh eh eh mwaha mwaha mwaha entre ..."  
Diana : "Fo ...xeuh ???? Fox??? Mais mais mais ??!??!"  
Scully : "Bsoar Dana, euh Diana, ava?"  
Diana : "..."  
Scully: "Bé keskia mon chou?"  
Diana : "..."  
Scully : "Youhou???"  
Diana : "Euh ... tu vas bien là??"  
Scully : "Nah chuis un peu en manque là ..."  
Diana : "Euh ... en manque de quoi?"  
Scully : "De Scully ... t'imagines le trip ? J'en suis arrivée à m'habiller comme elle pour aller mieux!"  
Diana : "EUh moui mais euh et moi alors?"  
Scully : "Uh? Bah rien toi, y'a rien à dire, t'es trop grande et t'es même pas rousse! Pis en plus t'es méchante et même pas belle d'abord! Bon allez babaille "  
Diana : "Uh ... je reviendrai!!!!"  
Scully : "C'est ça on lui dira "  
Encore un toc toc (c'est la journée hein )  
scully : mwahahaha  
Scully; t'es pas rassasié ma biche? (très joli clin d'oeil a un épisode qui a un leger raport avec cette fic! leger on a dit!! nan mais!  
mulder: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
bong!!   
(ceci est un bruit de tete qui tombe usr le sol! )  
scully: HO-MON-DIEU (a inserer: un rire inssupportable d'un personnage de friends  
scully: il est tombé dans le pommes!! alalala...  
scully tire mulder par les pieds pour le rentrer dans l'appart...  
scully: mphpphh, l'est ptet temps que je fasse un regime!!  
qqmin plus tard  
mulder se reveille dans sa chambre sur un drole de truc qui fait des vague   
mulder: uhuuuhh??? c quoi ça??!! un waterbed??!!scullly!!  
scully: oui?  
mulder: queske ca fait waterbed dans ma chambre??!!!  
scully: hooo ca, j'en avais envie!! dis foxinou, t'as pas envie de faire des vagues sur le waterbed hein?  
mulder: arribaaa!!  
note de ally: mwahahahahahahah, naaan, c juste une blague!! ils vont pas faire de vagues!! niark!!vous y avez tous cru!! hein??!! avouez!!!   
revenons qqmin plutot  
mulder: keske ca fait un waterbed dans ma chambre??!!!  
scully: bha quoi??!! j'ia le droit c'est chez moi maintenant!! et puis y a l'autre tarte qui s'est ramenée!!  
mulder: qui??!!  
Scully: Diana  
mulder: haaaa keske tu lui a dit??!! t'sais, c'est bizzare, j'ai cru que tu t'etais fringué en nana avec mon corps et puis...  
scully: vivivi, c'est ca  
mulder: quoi???!!!! je vais t'etranger!!  
mulder se jette sur scully et essaye de l'etrangler  
justement le qqun de la partie de da (vous suivez? celui qui est venu!)  
Bé il est revenu et comme la porte ets ouverte il rentre et entend des bruits dans la piece d'a coté...  
qqun: AGENT MULDER!! AGENT SCULLY!!arretez de faire ce que je crois que vous faites!!!!Vicieux!!  
a suivre... Mwah!!  
Scully : « Nan mais oh il est pas bien lui ? On est en pleine coupure pub là ! On a le droit ! Espèce de vicieux ! »   
Qqun : « Euh ? Vous le faites pendant la pub ? Merdum ! »   
Mulder : « Pourquoi merdum ? »  
Qqun : « Bah j'ai perdu mon pari moi :'( Je dois une journée de soins chez Madame Ginette à Skinnou  
Scully : « Skinnou ? »  
Qqun : « Bah voui Walter ... mais euh ça vous est jamais arrivé de le faire en dehors de la pub huh ? »  
Mulder : « Mais ça vous regarde pô mon ptit mossieur ! »   
Qqun : « Rho allez quoi vous pouvez bien me le dire ! Tout le monde se pose la question ! Et puis pensez un peu au shippers !  
Scully : « Euh bé en fait y'a bien eu un soir où ... »   
Mulder : « Mais faut dire qu'on était saouls ! »   
Scully : « Voui complètement saoulés au thé vert ! »  
Mulder : « Grrrr Grrr Grrrr le thé vert m'enfin y'a eu le boudha aussi !»  
Qqun : « Uh ? »  
Scully : « Uh ? »  
Mulder : « Bah t'as voulu te lever pour laver les tasses et t'es tombée la tête la première sur le boudha ... et euh disons qu'ils ont coupé ça au montage et tu t'es retrouvée en train de dormir sur MON canapé ! »   
Qqun : « Uh là je ne suis plus votre histoire ... c'est l'appartement de Mulder ici nan ? donc c'est le canapé de Mulder pas de l'Agent Scully ... m'enfin moi je dis ça comme ça hein ... donc vous l'avez fait huh ? Allez quoi faut me le dire ! C'est que ça coûte cher une journée de soin chez Madame Ginette ! Imaginez un peu, faut s'occuper de son tit crane chauve et tout et tout !»  
Scully toute rouge .... : « Ahem ... voui ... il a comment dire ... oh que c'est embarassant ... vas-y dis le toi ! »  
Qqun : « Je ne capte plus rien moi ... qui est qui ? »  
Mulder : « Bon tu veux savoir ou pas ? ? ? »  
Qqun : « Ah bé voui alors ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? ? ? ? ? »  
Mulder : « Je ... jeluiaitouchélajoue ! »  
Qqun : « Et ? »  
Scully : « Bah quoi ? ? ? Il lui a fallu 7 ans pour faire ça en dehors des coupures pubs ! ! ! »  
Mulder : « Tutafé ! ! ! ! J'aurai pu l'appeler Dana aussi mais bon JE lui ai touché la joue ! ! ! Ah ah ! »  
Qqun : « Cas social ! »  
Mulder : « Toi même d'abord ! »  
Qqun : « J'me casse moi bande de ! »  
Scully : « C'est ça bouge de là qu'on fasse des vagues ! »  
qqun: hu??  
Mulder: degage!!!  
mulder balance son talon haut a la figur du qqun!  
mulder: Grrr Grrr (Pat, je te dedie cette phrase )) à nous 2!!  
mulder se jette sur scully et...  
dsl mais le CSA nous interdit de montrer cette scene qui pourrait heurter les ames sensibles, encore une fois désolé!  
45 seconde plus tard  
scully chiale come une madelaine (west lol pardon je le dirait plus!)!   
scully: je peux pas!!! bououououhou!!!!comment je fait moa avec ce corps??!! sniffeuuuu  
mulder: ouinnnnnnnnnn!!! pour une fois qu'on pouvait faire les vagues en dehors de la pub!! pkoi les 2 tarées ont décidé de nous faire changer de corps!!???  
scully: bha attend, tiens les menottes, peut etre que...  
scully accroche les menottes a son poignet et ensuite a celui de mulder et la "FLASH"  
scully: hu??!!! keske je fait au pieux avec toa??!! et avec des menottes en plus??!!  
mulder: hu??!! pourquoi je suis fringué en nana??!! et c'est tes fringues!!  
scully: mmh, je trouve ça (expression vous savez la quelle!)tu ne m'avais j'amais dit que tu avais un waterbed... p  
mulder: vi ça fait des vagues... )p  
CENSURE!


End file.
